This invention relates to vice devices.
A vice is generally composed of two jaws, one fixed and the other mobile, and of a means of moving the mobile jaw in order to achieve tightening, the means consistent in most cases with a screw-nut system. In use, the object to be tightened is placed against the fixed jaw and the mobile jaw is brought into contact with the object by making the screw turn by means of a lever.
To successively tighten objects of different dimensions, it is necessary, before the tightening operation, to adapt the spread of the jaws by contracting them or spreading them in such a way that the tightening of the object cannot be performed immediately.
The goal of the present invention is to remedy this inconvenience by proposing a vice device allowing an immediate tightening by not requiring the pre-adjustment of the spread of the jaws.